


Flaky and Irresponsible

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry Big Bang, at sea!, fake marriage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: "Barry furrowed his eyebrows, not letting his piqued interest show. "Yeah?"Oliver visibly steeled himself before asking, "Will you pretend to marry me so I can piss off my mother and sister?"Barry blinked. "What?""
Barry and Oliver get married and fall in love, in that order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Olivarry Big Bang  
> This was inspired by a tumblr post that I cannot find anywhere.

Barry didn't love being on the ocean, per say, but he could appreciate the luxury of the cruise ship he was on. He was on a weeklong Caribbean cruise with Iris and Joe, a luxury vacation they had all been excited over for months.  
Needless to say, he wasn't exactly expecting a random passenger coming up to him and proposing to him on the second day.  
On the first day of the cruise, Barry had gotten his luggage wheel stuck on the doorway of his room. He was struggling to get it through the door when it suddenly popped over. He looked up to find an unfairly good-looking stranger smiling at him.  
"Thanks," Barry said, trying very hard to pretend he wasn't panting. Or staring. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks.  
"No problem," Mr. Handsome said. "My name is Oliver. I'm staying next door. What's your name?"  
"Oh-I'm Barry. Barry Allen." Barry held his hand out for a handshake and hoped he wasn't blushing too hard.  
Oliver shook his hand with a firm grip. His hand was warm, with toughened callouses on his palm.  
"Nice to meet you, Barry Allen," he said.  
Barry grinned and replied, "Nice to meet you too, Oliver."  
A younger woman with brunette hair popped her head out from the neighboring door.  
"Ollie!" She said impatiently. "Come help me unpack!"  
"Coming, Speedy!" Oliver replied, rolling his eyes at Barry. "Sisters, right?"  
Barry let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I know. I'm here with my sister and foster dad, actually. You better get going. Don't keep her waiting."  
Oliver chuckled too, turning away. "Ok, ok! Bye, Barry." He walked over to his sister.  
"See you!" Barry replied, then closed the door, grinning despite himself.  
At dinner that night, as a waiter led him, Iris, and Joe to their table, he waved as they passed by Oliver's table, where he sat with his sister, an older woman who must be their mother, and several other people. Oliver waved back before continuing what looked like an intense argument.  
Iris raised her eyebrows at Barry. "Who's that?" She asked.  
Barry replied, "Oh, that's Oliver. He helped me with my luggage this morning."  
"Oh yes, Oliver," Iris said slowly. "The guy you were blushing about earlier."  
She giggled as Barry spluttered, his head whipping to make sure Joe hadn't heard.  
"Iris!" He hissed.  
"What?" Iris asked innocently. "I get it, he's hot."  
They reached their table, and Barry sat down, muttering, "Oh my god, Iris."

 

Other than that, he didn't see much of Oliver until the next evening. Barry, Joe, and Iris spent the second day exploring the ship. As the afternoon descended into evening, Barry decided to head to the upper deck to watch the sunset, while Iris and Joe went down to the coffee shop.  
Barry was leaning on the railing on the upper deck, watching the reflection of the orange and pink stripes of the sunset on the rippling water, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head, expecting to see Iris or Joe, but instead found himself looking up at Oliver.  
"Hey!" He said, grinning. He leaned back faux-casually against the railing. "Uh-Oliver, right?"  
Oliver looked oddly nervous as he nodded. "Yeah. I-well, I have something a little weird to ask you-and it's completely alright to say no, but I just-um..."  
Barry furrowed his eyebrows, not letting his piqued interest show. "Yeah?"  
Oliver visibly steeled himself before asking, "Will you pretend to marry me so I can piss off my mother and sister?"  
Barry blinked. "What?" This wasn't at all what he had expected.  
"Will you-oh fuck, this is stupid," Oliver grumbled, moving to lean against the railing next to Barry. "Ok, so I kind of have a... reputation... among my family of being flaky. Irresponsible. Impulsive."  
Barry nodded uncertainly. "I don't see how-uh-this would help with that?" He gestured vaguely at himself, then at Oliver, definitely blushing as red as a tomato. He could feel heat going up to the tips of his ears.  
Oliver sighed. "The thing is, I've already tried being the responsible family man. I took the job at my parents' company that they wanted me to take, and I've been as accountable as a guy in his twenties can be expected to be. All they see, though, is playboy Oliver Queen, the guy who sleeps with a different person every night."  
Barry bit his lip. “I can’t say I’ve ever been known as a playboy, but I do know something about a past reputation hanging on and holding you back.” He experienced it every day, actually, with his coworkers in the labs discounting everything he said due to his ‘conspiracy theories’ without consideration. If he didn’t have Joe to accept his conclusions without question and Captain Singh to hold up his evidence in court, he might not be anywhere near successful as a CSI now.  
Oliver’s lips turned up a little. It was absolutely normal for Barry to be noticing the other man’s lips after his request. “Thanks. Anyways, my mom’s been hounding me about taking on more responsibility, finding someone to settle down with, the works. I'm just... tired, of trying to live up to everyone's expectations. And I figured, what could be more passive-aggressive by pretending to marry the guy I met yesterday?"  
This was insane. "That does sound pretty epic," Barry admitted, beginning to smile despite himself. "Everyone back home already thinks I'm crazy anyways."  
Oliver straightened. His eyes lit up and he asked, "That's a yes? We're actually doing this?"  
"For the record, this is a terrible idea." Barry felt compelled to mention even as he nodded. "This is gonna be one hell of a Christmas story," he said, and they both broke into grins.  
"Yes!" Oliver dug into the pocket of his dark green leather jacket and pulled out a phone. "I'm calling my mom and Thea up," Oliver said. "They won't believe me unless they're here for the proposal."  
Barry's eyes widened, and he dug frantically for his own phone. "Wait, we're doing this now?" He punched in the passcode for his phone and scrolled through his contacts as quickly as he could. Suddenly the whole fake marriage idea seemed a lot less funny and a lot more insane. Iris was going to kill him, and Joe would give her the gun to do so.  
Get to the upper deck now! And please don't freak out. He texted to Iris, tapping at the keyboard frantically. He sent the same message to Joe, just as Oliver finished up his phone conversation.  
"...no, I'm not kidding, Mom, this is important. You'll come right up? Great! See you in a few," he heard Oliver say.  
They turned back towards each other.  
"Just so you know," Barry said, "I didn't pack a suit."  
Oliver chuckled. "That's ok, there's plenty of stores downstairs. I'll pay," he offered.  
Barry raised his eyebrows. "We're on a cruise ship. Everything except alcohol, cigarettes, and perfume is ridiculously overpriced," he pointed out. "How rich are you?"  
"What, you don't recognize me?" Oliver asked, spreading his arms out. "I'm Oliver Queen."  
It took a moment to click, before Barry gasped. "Oliver Queen, like CEO of Queens Consolidated Oliver Queen? Billionaire from Starling City Oliver Queen?"  
Oliver nodded.  
"Iris is gonna kill me twice now!" Barry moaned. "She has a massive celebrity crush on you," he said. "Oh my god, I'm getting fake married to a billionaire."  
Oliver laid a hand on his shoulder. "Barry, breathe."  
Barry did so, a quiet moment passing before he pulled back a little. "Ok, I'm calm now."  
Oliver retracted his hand, asking, "So, who's Iris? You mentioned her a couple times, I think."  
"Iris is my best friend, and my foster sister since I was eleven," Barry replied. "And she's definitely going to murder me and throw my body overboard when she finds out about this."  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the mighty lady," Oliver replied, thrusting his arm in front of Barry as if holding a sword.  
Barry snickered. "My night in shining green leather."  
"Oh, they're coming."  
Barry turned his head, and yep, there was Oliver's sister-Thea? and the woman he thought was his mom, marching over and looking annoyed. Still no Iris and Joe in sight, though.  
Oliver waved as his family neared. "Hey, Speedy! Mom, this is," he gestured to Barry, who raised his hand to wave, "Barry Allen. I met him yesterday when I helped him with his suitcase."  
"And you've gotten really chummy," Thea-Speedy?- added, raising her eyebrows at them.  
Oliver smirked. "That we have, yes."  
"Yeah," Barry echoed. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Thea, Mrs. Queen." He held his hand out for the ladies to shake.  
Mrs. Queen furrowed her eyebrows as she shook his hand. "Mr. Allen," she greeted, before turning back to her son. "So why exactly did you call us up with such urgency?"  
Oliver's smirk morphed into a more nervous smile. "Well, it's because I wanted you two to witness this." He cleared his throat and turned to Barry. "Barry, I know we only met yesterday, but I feel like we've made such a special connection since then. One that I just know I'll regret if we part ways."  
As Oliver knelt down on one knee, he distantly heard Thea splutter incoherently. From his pocket, he pulled out a velvet box and Barry's eyes widened.  
"This may seem sudden but to me this was meant to be." Oliver opened the box, revealing a pair of golden wedding bands. "Barry Allen, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> lol I promise to update this one I swear


End file.
